Deaths Reunited
by animelover276
Summary: Takes place one year after the anime. Everything in Death City is back to normal. A mysterious girl who somehow knows Kid has come to town and apperantly Kid knows her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**As you may know, Death City is home to the famous Death Weapon Meister Academy, a school for meisters and weapons. If you don't know, this story is about one of our favorite meisters. That's right; I'm talking about Death the Kid. I won't tell you the details so you're just gonna have to read to find out. Alright let's get started.**

In the DWMA, Lord Death was in the Death Room, watching a certain girl approach the city. "She's come back now hasn't she." He said. "Should I tell Kid? No. It's better if she surprises him."

The girl that was approaching the city had a special connection with the Death Family: She can telepathically communicate with Lord Death, and control Kid's OCD. "It's been a while huh?" She asked as she setted down her suitcase. "I'm back after all these years."

"Hello Welcome back, child." She heard the happy-go-lucky voice of Lord Death. "What's up?" She asked.

"I'm guessing you're wondering where Kid is." Lord Death guessed. The girl nodded. "But I already know that." She replied. "So I'll be ok."

"I'm sure Kid will be pleased to see you." Lord Death replied before the girl entered the city. She walked around the streets until she reached Gallows Manor**(Or however you spell it)**. The door opened and the girl saw another girl with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. "Who are you?" She asked as she eyes the mysterious girl closely. The mysterious girl had black hair with white tips on the left side, and golden eyes. The diry blonde girl had never seen this girl before, but she sure looked familiar. "Is kid here?" She asked.

"Sure." The dirty blonde replied. The girl walked in and somehow knew which room Kid was in. "Hey Sis, who's that?" A blonde girl asked the dirty blonde girl.

"I don't know Patty." The dirty blonde girl replied. "But I know one thing: She knows Kid somehow."

"Oh." The girl known as Patty said stupidly.

The black-haired girl walked in the living room and saw the one and only Death the Kid, reading a book, with his back facing the door. The girl quietly giggled as she quietly closed the door behind her, walked towards him, and hugged him from behind, startling him. "Hey, Kid." The girl said. Kid sniffed the air and his eyes widened. He knows that smell: the smell of Cool Whip. And that voice sounds familiar as well. He turned his head to conclude his guess. "Is it really you?" He asked.

"Yep." The girl replied as he spun around and hugged her back. "It's great to see you." The girl said.

"You too." Kid said as a single tear rolled down his face. "I thought I would never see you again." They broke apart and took a good long look at each other. "You look alright." Kid said.

"You too." The girl replied. "It's been a while but can you give me a tour?"

"Again?" Kid asked as he smiled.

"I can't help it." The girl said as she giggled. "The city is just so big."

Outside the room, the two other girls in the house were watching closely. Their minds have been blown from the scene they had just witnessed. "Who do you think she is, Sis?" Patty asked.

"I don't know." The other girl replied. "But she's very close to Kid." In their minds, the two had this one thought:

The girl that was with Kid is none other than his long-lost girlfriend.

**Me: Sorry if this chapter is so short. Dn't worry. The next one will be longer. Do you think that girl is Kid's girlfriend? You'll have to wait until the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**As you may know, Death City is home to the famous Death Weapon Meister Academy, a school for meisters and weapons. If you don't know, this story is about one of our favorite meisters. That's right; I'm talking about Death the Kid. In this chapter, the mysterious girl meets the rest of the Soul Eater gang.**

Kid and the mysterious girl walk out of Gallows Manor and head into town, with Kid giving the grand tour, Reaper-style, and with the Thompson sisters keeping an eye on the two of them. "What now, Sis?" Patty asked.

"Only one thing to do." Liz said as she held her phone. "Tell the others."

_To: Maka, Soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki  
From: Liz_

_Shocking news. Kid's hanging out with a mysterious girl in town. We think she's his long-lost girlfriend or whatever. What do you think?_

Liz took a picture of the two of them together and pressed _Send_. A moment later, she got a text from the four others contacts.

_To: Liz  
From: Maka, Soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki_

_WHAT! NO WAY!_

"Hey Kid." The mysterious girl held up two flowers: a white lily and a black rose. "Which is better?"

"Wouldn't you say the white lily?" Kid asked. "They are your favorite flower after all."

"And you like white roses." The girl replied with a laugh. They both walked around town, with the sisters following. They met up with a girl with ash-colored hair and green eyes, a boy with white hair and red eyes, a boy with blue hair in the shape of a star and green eyes, and a girl with black hair and blue eyes. "What took you guys so long?" Liz asked annoyed.

"Maka wouldn't get her head out of a book." The white-haired boy replied, recieving a chop on the head from the other girl. "I couldn't help it." She replied. "It was getting interesting. Knowing Blackstar, I'm guessing he wouldn't shut the hell up."

"You guessed it." The black-haired girl replied while sweatdropping. "So who is that girl?"

"No idea." Liz replied. "Like I said, she's probably Kid's girlfriend."

"Yeah looking at how close they are." Soul observed while Kid smiled. "He never smiles like that." Patty said amazed. "She really must be his girlfriend."

"Maybe." Maka replied. "We won't know if we don't ask."

"Another person to se how awesome I am." Blackstar said as he admired himself. "Excellent."

"And there he goes." Liz said sweatdropping. "We've lost him again." The six of them followed Kid and the mysterious girl to the park, where they were shooting hoops. "Hey Kid." Maka called out to him. Kid looked over to them and gave the ball to the girl. "Take care of this for me would you?" He asked. The girl nodded as she took the ball from him. Kid went over to the group and said "What is it?"

"Is she your girlfriend?" Patty asked stupidly, making everyone exept Kid facepalm. "Patty you idiot." Maka groaned.

"You mean her?" Kid asked pointing to the girl. He then realized that he hadn't introduced her to them. "Marceline come over here for a sec." He called. The girl looked over and walked towards them. "What is it, Kid?" She asked.

"This is Marceline." Kid introduced. "My little sister."

"EEEEHHHH!?" Everyone said dumbfounded.

"Nice to meet you." Marceline said with a bow.

"You never told us you had a little sister." Soul said surprised.

"Even we didn't know." Liz said. "And we're his weapon partners."

"So that's who you two are?" Marceline asked. "But you two are asymmetrical. Are you sure?"

"We're twin pistols." Liz replied. "Kid admired our weapon forms."

"Figures." Marceline said as she sweatdropped. "I hope Kid's OCD hasn't caused any trouble."

"Oh you have no idea." Maka said. "I'm Maka Albarn and this is my weapon Soul."

"Yo." Soul said. Marceline eyed them closely. "Are you going out?" She asked, making both Maka and Soul blush. "No why!?" They asked in unison.

"No reason." Marceline said. "It's just that you two look cute together."

"I am the great Blackstar!" Blackstar yelled while standing on a bench. "All must bow down before me!" He started laughing until he fell off, making everyone sweatdrop. "My name is Tsubaki." The black-haired girl said. "I'm his weapon partner."

"How can you be partners with that idiot?" Marceline asked.

"She's the only one who can handle Blackstar." Maka replied. Marceline looked over at the two of them. "It's like she's his mom or something." She said. "Or his worrisome girlfriend."

"You see, Marceline has this habit of putting couples together." Kid said.

"You got that right." Marceline said. "And I may have a plan to get Soul and Maka together."

"Not happening." Soul said quickly.

"Now that I think about it, you should go out with Maka." Liz said. "You guys have been together for a long time and you're still not going out?"

"We never had that relationship." Maka replied while blushing.

"Oh but you will." Marceline said while smirking.

"If you're here at Death City, does that mean you'll be enrolled in the academy?" Tsubaki asked while still trying to wake up Blackstar. Marceline nodded. "I'm a meister just like Kid but I don't want a weapon partner."

"Why's that?" Liz asked.

"She's really special." Kid replied. "Sha has powers that no other Reaper has. Not even Dad."

"Whoa really?" Patty asked amazed. Marceline nodded. "I can use telepathy and I'm great when it comes to fighting with twin blades." She grabbed twin blades out of her bag, twirled them, and got into a fighting position. "Daddy made them for me." She explained.

"Her blades can never be broken and can never be stained." Kid replied. Everyone stared amazed. "Oh wow." Maka said.

"What you expect from a reaper." Soul said.

**Me: I know I got the name from Adventure Time(It's because Marceline is my favorite character) Stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that day, everyone was getting ready for a party at Gallows Manor in honor of Marceline coming back. "How long has it been?" Liz asked the Reaper siblings. "Since you guys saw each other."

"Well I haven't seen her since I was nine so I'd say six years." Kid replied.

"Wait six years?" Maka asked. "That's crazy."

"Yeah." Kid said. "Something really bad happened that made her want to leave."

"And now I came back cause I missed you so much." Marceline said as she clung onto her older brother's arm. "She really is like your girlfriend." Soul observed.

"She's been like this since we were little." Kid said. "Come on Marci get off."

"No." Marceline replied. "And Marci? You haven't used that name in a while."

"I figured I may as well use it." Kid replied with a smile. "Yep just like a couple." The others said in unison.

"Hey no lovey-dovey buisness on my watch!" Blackstar yelled stupidly. "Only I can!"

"Does that mean you'll confess your love to Tsubaki?" Marceline asked. Blackstar and Tsubaki started to blush while they took one quick glance at each other, only to just turn away. "So we're off the hook?" Soul asked Marceline, hoping for the answer to be yes. "No." she replied. "You and Maka are still on my _Couples that need to get together_ list."

"I could use a hand here." Maka called from the kitchen.

"Why don't you help Soul?" Marceline asked with a smirk on her face. "You are her weapon partner after all."

"I guess." Soul said as he walked in the kitchen to help his meister. Marceline let go of her brother and went to help Liz and Patty with the decorations. Blackstar was fooling aroun, Tsubaki was in the kitchen with Maka and Soul, and Kid was observing to see that everything was symmetrical. "Kid stop gawking at everything and get to work!" Liz yelled angrily.

"She's right Bro." Marceline said. "You oughta work once in a while."

"I am working." Kid replied. "I'm checking to make sure everything is perfect."

"And there he goes." Blackstar said while sweatdropping. Marceline was trying to put a decoration up until she fell off a ladder and landed in Kid's arms. "Thanks." she said while slightly blushing.

"It would be better if I held the ladder." Kid suggested. Marceline nodded as he put her down and she got back to what she was doing. "Right here?" she asked while holding up the bow. Kid put a hand to his chin and said "A little to the right." Marceline moved a little to the right and Kid gave a thumbs up. He held the ladder so Marceline could come down without falling like she did last time. "So what happened while I was gone?" she asked.

Soul and Maka walked out of the kitchen to hear what she just said, Blackstar and Tsubaki stared at her as well as the Thompson sisters and Kid. They all went to the living room so the seven of them could tell their story. "What!?" Marceline asked in pure shock. "Maka killed the Kishin!?"

"Hard to believe but yeah." Liz replied. Marceline went over and hugged Maka. "I'm a total fan of you now!" she yelled happily. "And you killed the witch Medusa?"

"Yeah." Maka replied. "She was giving a hard time to one of my friends." Marceline stayed quiet before she said "Thank you."

"Huh?"

"Marceline and I have a hard past with Medusa." Kid explained. "She destroyed something precious to us." Marceline nodded. "And that's why I left."

"Blackstar you're awfully quiet." Liz said. "Something wrong?"

"It's nothing." Blackstar replied. "I was just thinking about that fight. I would have killed the Kishin if my Enchanted Sword mode didn't die out on me."

"So who was that friends Medusa was giving a hard time on?" Marceline asked.

"His name is Crona." Maka said. "He's actually Medusa's son."

"What!?" Marceline exclaimed. "Why would she do that?! That's child abuse people!"

"Speaking of Crona we should invite him." Tsubaki suggested.

"Yeah good idea." Patty replied. "It should make him feel better after all that's happened."

"I bet he'll be happy to meet you Marceline." Maka said. "Unless he says"I don't know how to deal with people like her" or something." They all laughed then got back to work. Soon, the guest arrived and the party started. "Hey Crona over here!" Maka called over a pink-haired boy who looked rather nervous. He walked over and said "Oh hey guys. Long time no see."

"So this is Crona." Marceline said before she held out her hand to him. "Nice to meet you. I'm Marceline, Kid's little sister."

"You too." Crona said as he shook her hand. Then out of nowhere, a small, black figure appeared on his back. He had white gloves for hands, white eyes and a white X smack in the middle. "Oh great another one." he said.

"And who's the creep?" Marceline asked.

"That's Ragnarok." Tsubaki said. "He's Crona's weapon partner."

"And I am not a creep." Ragnarok said. "You little weakling."

"Who are you calling a weakling!?" Marceline exclaimed angrily.

"Weren't you listening at all?" Maka asked. "She's Kid's little sister."

"She's a reaper!?" Ragnarok asked. "That shrimp?"

"Watch it buddy." Marceline said before she clung onto Kid. "Why don't we take a bath together like we used to when we were little?" The group went silent. "What?" Kid asked the dumbfounded students. "We are siblings."

"Yeah you are but." Maka said. "I've never heard of siblings taking baths together."

"Wait does that mean you did _that_?" Blackstar asked, making the group gasp. "You idiot!" Marceline yelled while slapping him. "Why would he?"

"Blackstar why would you suggest that?" Tsubaki asked.

"That idiot." Soul said as he facepalmed. Patty laughed while Liz just sweatdropped at Blackstar's stupidity.

_"Reaper Chop!"_

Everyone except Kid stared at Blackstar, who was bleeding from his head on the floor. "How can you do that?" Maka asked surprised.

"I got it from Daddy." Marceline replied.

"Daddy? Wait you're the Grim Reaper's daughter!?" Ragnarok asked, making everyone facepalm. "Of course." Crona said to him. "You didn't listen?"

Soon, everyone said good-bye to the Reaper siblings and the party was over. It was late and the Thompson sisters were watching TV in the living room, and like what Marceline said, she and Kid were taking a bath together like they used to when they were kids. "So what have you been up to?" Kid asked.

"Well I was living in New York for a while then I went to Vegas." Marceline replied. "They wouldn't allow me in the casinos because I was too young."

"That's true." Kid replied.

"Then last year I decided to come back." Marceline finished. "It was weird when I saw red clouds in the sky."

"That was the Kishin's madness." Kid explained. "A witch and her organization were trying to plunge the world into madness."

"Good thing you stopped him." Marceline replied with a giggle. "Or should I say Maka."

"Either one." Kid said. He hugged Marceline and pulled her close. He didn't care that he was naked; He just missed his sister. Marceline hugged him back while her breasts pressed up against him and traced a finger down his back. "I missed how your body feels." She said. "It has been six years."

"Yeah it has." Kid replied.

"Hey Kid can I ask you something?" Marceline asked. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Come on Marci." Kid said as he ruffled her hair. "You need to learn to sleep by yourself."

"I can but." Marceline replied while looking down. "I still have nightmares of what happened." Kid looked out of the window. "So that's why." He said as he stared into the night, remembering what happened when the two of them were nine years old. He kissed her forehead and rubbed her cheek. "But she's gone now." He reassured. "You can relax."

"Don't die like that ok?" Marceline asked. "Not like him." Kid rubbed her back and said "I won't. I promise."

"Thanks Bro."

**Me: Sorry it's been a while but I have a stupid excuse: I haven't gotten a good idea for this story. That's why I haven't updated any of the stories that were last updated like months ago or something. I haven't gotten a good idea for them. If you could please lend me some ideas. Not for this story but for all of my stories. Of course I already have a few storylines running through my head right now. Stay tuned.**


End file.
